Transformation
by petrovska
Summary: Je suis Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans à l'heure d'aujourd'hui et je vais vous raconter mon histoire...
1. Le commencement

**Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.  
**

C'est un premier jet que je fais là, je n'ai jamais écrit, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et que vous me jugerez pas trop sévérement. :D

Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture,

Petrovska

Je suis Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui, et je vais vous raconter mon histoire...

Je vis à à Forks avec mon père, Charlie, un charmant papa que j'avais là, il était officier de police dans cette petite ville. Il était de nature reservé, mais je savais que j'étais la prunelle de ces yeux et cela me suffisait.

Ce qui m'amena à Forks était la perte de ma mère. Elle s'appellait René, c'était la plus douce et la plus attentionnée, cette femme qui avait le coeur sur la main aimé aider les plus démunis, cette passion pour autrui fini par avoir raison d'elle. Elle travaillait dans une association qui aider à réinsérer les anciens prisonniers, elle se retrouva sans le vouloir au coeur d'un réglement de compte .

Ce jour du 23 septembre 2007 , elle se rendait comme à son habitude sur son lieu de travail, c'était une femme très appréciée, elle arrivait avec le sourire comme à son habitude, à ce moment là, j'étais à l'école et j'étais loin de me douter ce qui allait ce passer et que ma vie à cette instant serait changée à jamais.

Lorsqu'elle déscendit de sa voiture, une personne se présenta à elle, sans lui dire un mot et braqua une arme sur elle, et tira. Pendant, qu'elle se vidait de son sang, son bourau se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura: "la personne que vous vous acharnez à réinserer à détruit ma famille, il a ..." ma mère ne pu entendre la suite et succomba de sa blessure.

Lorsque je reçu ce coup de téléphone lors de ma pause déjeuner et que je vu s'afficher "Papa", je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je décrocha avec un pincement au coeur:

- Allo papa, que se passe t il?

- Bella, c'est... c'est... ta mère, elle est... morte.

Là, le monde s'écrouler sur mes épaules, je me disai que cela était impossible, comment avait on pu faire du mal à ma mère je ne compris pas.

- Bella, Bella, Bella...

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon pére hurlait mon nom.

- Oui... Papa comment cela a pu arriver, maman n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, jamais. criai je.

A ce moment, là je vis tout le refectoire ce retourner sur moi et je compri que j'étais entrain de hurler, mes "amis" accoura, en me demandant ce qui se passait. Mes "amis" car je ne m'attachai pas, ce n'est pas que je le voulai pas mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je ne voulais voir personne, je couru me réfugier dans les toilettes en sanglotant, mais avant cela je venai d'hurler.

- Laissez moi tranquille...

Mon père était toujours au telephone et essayé de me raisonner. Je repris le minimum d'esprit qu'il me restait une fois enfermer dans ces toilettes qui d'ordinaire je ne fréquentai pas n'aimant pas me repoudrai le nez entre deux cours, de plus je les trouvai très sales pour y faire ce dont elles servaient.

- Papa, dis moi que c'est pas vrai, stp, dis moi que c'est pas possible

- Bella, reprends toi stp, je saute dans le premier avion dés que possible et je viens te chercher.

- Papa, je vais devenir quoi, je ne peux pas y croire

- Ma puce, je sais, le monde est injuste et c'est pour cette raison, que j'ai intégré la police afin de combattre l'injustice

-...

- Je tiens à te dire que c'est la police de l'arizona qui m'a prévenu de cet accident, ils ont retrouvé le criminel, il s'agissait d'un homme s'appellant Kevin Mc Clein, un père de famille brisé par le viol de sa fille. Il n'a pas supporté de voir le criminel sortir de prison et qui se réinsérer dans la vie avec l'aide de ta mère, c'est pour cela qu'il a tué ta mère...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes PAPA? je comprends pas... Maman faisait que son travail! hurlai je

- Je sais, et je vais faire le mien en faisant en sorte que ce tueur soit incarcéré le plus vite possible.

- ... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux papa, je veux qu'il meurt à son tour

- Bella la vengeance ne mène à rien, et fait beaucoup de dégats collatéraux, regarde ta mère en a payé les pots cassés, tu veux devenir, comme lui?

- ... Non, enfin si! Je veux qu'il paye et je m'en tape du reste

- Réfléchis Bella, qu'est que ta mère aurait voulu?

- Que je ne cherche pas à me venger, et que j'accepte ce qui est arrivé...

- Exact ma fille, bon je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je sois prêt pour me rendre à l'aéroport de Port Angeles dans deux heure. J'arrive, je fais au plus vite. En attendant, je t'envoie quelqu'un qui va veiller sur toi. Fais attention à toi mon ange, je t'aime.

- D'accord papa.

Bip, bip la communication avait céssé.

Je me rendai compte que l'imcompréhension qui c'était transformé en colère disparue, et il ne me restait plus qu'un sentiment de tristesse énorme ... Quelqu'un fini par venir me chercher il s'agissait de l'assistance sociale qu'avait envoyé Charlie pour veiller sur moi.

- Bella, je m'appelle Catherine, suis moi. Je vais garder un oeil sur toi en attendant que ton père arrive, il m'a dit qu'il serait là dans 5h.

Je la suivai tel un automate, sans réfléchir, s'aurait pu être n'importe qui, je l'aurai suivi, je ne ressentai plus rien à cet instant, même la tristesse avait disparu, j'étais endolorie...


	2. Adieu maman

Bonjour, je m'aperçois que mes chapitres sont vraiment courts, je suis désolée, mais je débute... :s

J'espère en tout cas, que cette histoire vous intrigue un minimum, n'hésitez pas à formuler quelques critiques.

Bonne petite lecture,

Petrovska

* * *

Comme prévu Charlie arriva 5h heure plus tard il était donc environ 18h d'après mes souvenirs. Avec Catherine, on le rejoignit à l'aéroport de Phoenix. Quand j'apperçu papa, je sentis un léger soulagement, je me sentai moins seule car il partagait ma effet, bien qu'ils soient séparés ma mère et lui était resté en contact. Mais ce bref soulagement fut ratrapper par le sentiment de tristesse.

- _Bella!_! cria t il.

Je couru me blottir dans ses bras laissant sur place Catherine. D'habitude, j'étais de nature maladroite, mais là je ne trébucha pas une seule fois. Mon corps qui d'ordinaire me faisait défaut su me guider sans embuche dans sces bras si réconfortants. Je dois vous avouer que si j'étais tombée je n'aurai jamais réussi à me relever, je venais d'épuiser mes dernières force dans cette course effrénée.  
5 jours c'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de ma mère, ce jour du 28 septembre était le jour des funérailles de ma mère.

Il y eut une cérémonie à l'Eglise mais je ne me suis pas présentée, cela peut parait égoiste mais je me disais que si Dieu existait,il n'aurait pas permis la mort de ma mère dans de telles circonstances. Après tout c'était lui l'egoiste, il a rappelé cette ange auprès lui bien trop tôt, me disai-je.

Dans le cimetière de Phoenix, j'apperçu beaucoup de monde: des collégues de maman, des personnes qu'elles avaient aidé et puis sa famille était là aussi... Elle résidait dans cet endroit depuis 10 ans, les parents de maman sont partis dans un accident de voiture.

J'étais immobile, devant ce trou énorme ou allait à présent reposer ma mère. Ce trou géant était à l'image du vide qui régnait depuis sa disparition. Je n'arrivai même pas à pleurer, je m'approchai de ce trou pour y jetter une rose et je murmurai quelques derniers mots à maman:

- _Adieu maman... Je t'aime_, murmurai je

Je savais que Charlie ne m'avait pas laché la main un seul instant durant l'enterrement, mais malgrè tout je me sentai seule. Charlie ne savait quoi dire face à ma détresse.  
Les jours qui suivirent, il m'insitait seulement à manger et à me laver. Il me maintenait en vie en quelque sorte.

J'étais entrai d'entamer une descente aux enfers, c'est mon amie la dépression qui s'y employait.


End file.
